Hit and Run
by leftyguitar
Summary: Nick and Greg run into a little trouble at a hit and run scene. A little angsty, an little fluff. SLASH Please tell me what you  by popular demand, Nick and Greg have a little fun in Miami.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**Spoilers: all aired episodes to 802 Al la Cart**

Greg looked around the scene, seeing that Nick was all ready speaking with the paramedics. He recognized Hank Pettigrew, Sara's ex boyfriend.

They were investigating a hit-and-run that had left a young girl without her mother. The child had survived the crash, and was being attended to by Hank and his partner. She seemed to be hysterical about something. Hank was trying to calm her down, but she wasn't hearing a word of it.

A closer inspection of the scene revealed the vehicle had been run off the road into an embankment. Greg could see skid marks where the other car had hit them. A quick glance at the sky told him that he and Nick didn't have much time before it started downpouring.

Nick looked up from the skid marks that he had been photographing and seemed to notice Greg watching. He waved him over.

"We've got a hit-and-run." Stokes stated the obvious. "Auto Detail should be here to get the car any minute."

Greg nodded. "They'd better be. Looks like it's going pour out soon."

"Which is why we need to get to work." Stokes said. "Looks like someone ran a little girl and her mother off the road. I've got the road covered. Why don't you see if the little girl remembers anything." He sounded almost depressed, Greg noted.

Greg nodded and watched as Nicky returned his attention to the road. He wished he could think of something to make him feel better. Greg stared at Nick in his tight T-shirt and jeans, wanting to take him home and…

_Stop right there. _Greg mentally scolded himself. There was no way the Texan would return his feelings. Besides, he had to find out who had left the a young girl without her mother. Greg went over to see if she had seen anything.

The little girl was still clearly very upset, but at least she had stopped crying. Greg forced himself to smile. "Hi."

She sniffed. "Hello."

"My name's Greg. I need to ask you some questions about what happened to you."

She looked him in the eyes. "My name's Emily." She said politely. Then Emily pointed at Hank. "He left Buddy." She looked closed to tears again.

Greg blinked. Had Hank left somebody behind? "Who's Buddy?"

"My friend." She explained. "They left him in the car."

Greg looked over at Hank. The paramedic tried to explain. "I didn't see anyone else."

The weather was starting to take a turn for the worst. Greg knew the ditch that the vehicle was in would flood with water soon.

He ran over to Nick, wondering how Hank could've left Emily's friend in the car. But Greg knew that he didn't have time to worry about that right now. He reached Nick and tried to explain the situation to him.

"Nick, I…" Greg panted, trying to catch his breath.

Stokes looked to see Greg gasping for breath. One look at his friend told that something was wrong. "Easy, Greggo. Breathe."

Greg calmed down enough to speak. "There's still somebody in the car."

Thunder echoed overhead and the rain seemed to be coming down harder then ever. The two of them hurried over to the ditch to assess the situation. It was all ready starting to flood. But they could both there see was something moving in the backseat of the car.

Getting whoever was in the car out wouldn't be easy, Nick knew. But they didn't have time for second thoughts. "Get a rope."

Greg disappeared for a few seconds, then emerged with the requested object. He tossed Nick one end of the rope, having an idea of what Nick had in mind.

Nick looked at Greg, about to tell him he was the one going down to the car. But the look in Greg's eyes suggested that Greg was going, and there was no time to argue. And now that Nick thought about it, it made more sense for Greg to go down, as there was no way Sanders would've been able to pull himself and another person out by himself. He tied his end of the rope round his waist and looked back at Sanders,

"Be careful."

Greg met his eyes, knowing that Nick would rather fall in himself then let him fall. "You too."

Nick nodded, not missing the look of complete trust from Greg. He braced himself and watched as Greg climbed down the slippery slope to car.

The water level was rising, and as Greg neared his objective, he could feel the current trying to send him downstream. His sneakers slipped as he ducked in through a broken window to get the person in the car.

Greg felt the glass slice into his forearm as he scrambled in, too full of adrenaline and focused on getting to the person in the car for the pain to register.

He scrambled into the car and found that the 'person' was a huge yellow Labrador retriever. Greg shook his head and decided that he was lucky Buddy wasn't a Saint Bernard. He grabbed the struggling animal and managed to get the rope around it.

By now the water had risen up to the car window and he pushed animal toward it. Buddy seemed to get the idea, but it wasn't easy getting the big dog out through the small hole.

After a few minutes of pushing, Buddy was finally through and Greg followed. Just as he was pulling his right leg out, the current caused the car to slip on the muddy ground and the broken glass tore a long gash in his leg.

The dog's whimpers forced Greg to push on, despite the fact that his injured leg no longer wanted to cooperate with. He gave a horse shout to Nick.

Nick watched as Greg struggled up the hill against the rising flood. Greg had found Buddy. Nick almost laughed when he realized Buddy was Emily's dog. He pulled up on the rope as Greg reached him.

It took Stokes a few seconds to see that Greg was limping and the substance his pant leg was soaked in wasn't mud. Terrified for his hurt friend, Nick reached down to help.

His hand found Buddy's collar, and he yanked the dog up to the surface. Then, Nick released the dog and he managed to get a hold on Greg's wrist.

It was slick with blood, and Greg wasn't able to climb very well with one leg, but Nick managed to get him up anyway.

He held Greg close while the younger man caught his breath. Stokes could feel him shivering. "Easy, G." He looked from Greg and called for the paramedics.

**A/N: Part one of two. First attempt at slash, please let me know what you think. This may earn it's M in part two, so consider yourself warned,**

**Thanks, **

**Lefty. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**Spoilers: any aired episode**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. I'm glad you like my story so far. Here's Part 2. Hope you enjoy.**

Greg was still shivering when Nick held him, but it wasn't because of the cold. If they were any closer, Greg would have been sitting in Nick's lap. Despite the pain from his legs, Greg couldn't remember the last time he felt so good.

Nick worriedly held his best friend. He could feel Greg shaking from cold and exhaustion. The cuts from crawling around the car looked deep. While Stokes knew that the water from the rain was making them look worse then they really were, he knew that he had to get Greg to a hospital.

And then Nick felt more then just concern as he looked into Greg's eyes. There was something there that he couldn't identify, but he knew that the feeling was mutual, if the look Greg gave him was any indication. It wasn't the first time that he felt this way, but he'd been too terrified to act on it.

A tap on his shoulder reminded Nick that they weren't alone. Hank had finally made his way over to check Greg's injuries. He reluctantly let go to the annoying paramedic to do his job and make sure Greg wasn't going to bleed to death on the way to Dessert Palm.

After Hank dressed the slice on Greg's forearm, and the deeper one on his leg, he and Stokes helped Greg to the ambulance. Greg still couldn't walk on his own, and Hank told them both that he suspected Greg had nicked a tendon when the car slipped.

By then, another one of the department Denali's pulled up. A very worried looking Grissom and Sara climbed out of the SUV and headed over to see what happened.

"What's going on?" Gil was worried. All he heard was that one of his CSIs was hurt while attempting to help a victim at the crime scene,

After a nervous glance at Greg, Nick explained the situation. "Greg was injured when he was rescuing a dog that hank left in the car."

"A dog?" Gil shook his head. "Greg was hurt trying to save a dog?"

"He did save the dog, which belongs to five year old little girl who has just lost her mother."

"Oh."

Sara nodded. "I can't believe Hank left a victim in the car, even a four legged one." She paused. "Well, maybe I could,"

"Must be a cat person." Greg chimed in from the back of the ambulance.

Hank rolled his eyes. "I was a bit more concerned for the humans."

"Right." The CSIs ignored him.

"Greg?" Grissom figured Greg couldn't be hurt that badly if he was still making jokes.

"I'm fine, boss. Nothing a few stitches can't fix."

"Good." He paused a moment, looking over at Nick. The Texan had moved so that he was standing just a little too close. "I think you guys have had a enough excitement for one day. Sara and I will finish up here, and Greg's going to need a ride home anyway." Grissom smirked at the two of them and walked away. Sara followed him.

"What was that all about?" Nick asked rhetorically.

_Could you be any more oblivious?_ Greg sighed to himself. "I don't know."

After putting Emily in the back of the ambulance with them, Hank's partner climbed into the driver's seat and took off for the hospital.

They spent the brief trip to the hospital talking with Emily to get a better idea better of what happened. She hugged Greg and thanked him for saving her puppy.

At the moment, the 75 pound plus 'puppy' was with animal control, but Emily would be able to get him back later,

They were separated at the hospital. Nick and Greg were waiting for the doctor in a small examination room with the AC cranked just a bit high.

Nick noticed that Greg was still shivering in his wet clothes. "You okay?"

"Why is it so cold in here?"

Nick laughed. "It's not that cold. You're just soaked." He took off his jacket and put it around Greg's shoulders. "Better?"

The jacket was at least two sizes too large for him, but it was warm and comfortable. "Much." Greg thanked him.

"It's the best I can do until you can get out of those wet clothes." Nick told him. _Did really just say that? _

Greg leaned against Nick for warmth, trying to hide his excitement at Nick's words, _Calm down. He just doesn't want you to freeze. _

Stokes was surprised to find Greg leaning against him, but it felt good, like his friend belonged there. Besides, the younger man was probably still freezing. Without thinking, he put an arm around his shoulders. "You did a good job today."

Though he was still in pain and exhausted, Greg looked up at Nick. He had a content, goofy smirk on his face. "Thanks, Nicky."

If Jim Brass hadn't walked in at that moment, Greg would've kissed Nick. Being that close to his friend without knowing how he felt was beyond frustrating. He mentally cursed Jim's timing.

Nick jumped back the second somebody else entered the room, looking guilty. He wasn't sure why, but was just as pissed at the detective's timing.

"Well, don't let me interrupt you two." Jim looked amused. _If I didn't know any better, I'd say those two were more then just friends. _He thought about the possibility for minute before pushing the thought out of his mind. It wouldn't surprise him if Greg was gay, but from what he knew, Stokes was as straight as an arrow. "I need to get your statements."

Nick rolled his eyes as he told Jim what had happened at the scene. Jim seemed amused that all the trouble was over a dog. He was still shaking his head as the doctor entered the room and he exited.

"Can't seem stay out of my ER, can you, Mr. Sanders?"

Greg shrugged. "I was saving a puppy for a little girl."

The doctor laughed, "In that case you'll be happy to know she has no serious injuries. We're contacting her family now."

"Good."

The doctor continued, "You, however, need stitches, and from what the paramedics told me, I need to take a look at that leg."

After a quick examination, the doctor confirmed that Greg had nicked a tendon in leg and would have to stay off of it for at least a week. He also handed Nick a prescription, telling him to make sure it was filled before they left. Greg would be feeling the effect of his adventure later, and the pills would take the edge off.

Which meant the only place that he was going was home. He looked over to Nick. "I'm going to need a lift back to my apartment."

Nick smiled. "Not a problem." He was also glad that they would finally have time to be alone.

They left shortly after a nurse put a total of twenty stitches in his arm and his leg. She told Greg that he really needed to be more careful and left them alone.

**A/N: I know that I said there was only one more chapter, but this was getting long and taking a while to finish, so I'm breaking it up. The last part will have painkillers and booze lead to interesting revelations. It should be up within a week, sooner if I have some peace and quiet over the weekend. FYI, I'll write faster with more reviews. :P**

**Thanks again,**

**Lefty**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: not mine. **

**Spoilers: season eight, to Case of the Cross-dressing Carp**

**A/N: thank for the reviews. Just remember if y'all seem to lose interest so will I. ;)**

**On another note, how 'bout them Red Sox? ;) Here's to another World Series (I hope)**

After filling the prescription that the doctor had given him, Nick helped Greg out to his car. Greg settled in the passenger's seat and closed his eyes. Nick climbed into the driver's side.

After a quick glance at his partner, Nick started the car. Greg was sound asleep within minutes. He smiled to himself, figuring that the younger man must be exhausted. Greg was slumped against the window, snoring away and probably drooling. Nick couldn't help but think that there was something endearing about the way Greg was snoring loudly enough annoy the neighbors on the next block.

It gave him a moment to consider his own feelings for Greg. The two of them had been friends for years, ever since Greg had come to Vegas.

And Stokes found himself wondering if they could be something more. He couldn't deny what he had felt when he was holding Greg in his arms earlier. It wasn't the first time he had felt it, but he had always been too terrified to act, afraid that he would ruin a great friendship if Greg didn't feel the same way about him.

After Greg was attacked last year, he had promised himself that he would tell Greg how he felt, but had chickened out every time. Now he wondered if he would have the courage to say something after Sanders had been injured when trying to save another victim. There was something about how Greg was always trying to do the right thing that Nick found incredibly attractive.

Lost in thought, he was startled to find that he was pulling into the parking lot of Greg's apartment complex. He head been here a few times, playing video games or watching football. He had even passed out on the couch.

Greg lived on the third floor, which meant Nick was going to have to wake his friend to get him upstairs. He gently shook him. "You gotta get up now, Greggo."

Greg shifted and muttered something about 'five more minutes.'

Nick rolled his eyes and shook him a little harder, prompting Greg to open his eyes. "Cut it out, Nicky." he whined.

"You're home. We need to get upstairs."

Greg shifted in his seat, wincing at the pain the small movement caused him. "I don't want to move."

"You can't sit in my car all day." Nick sympathized, "Come on, I'll help you up and you can take something once we get to your apartment."

Instead of answering in words, Greg sighed and unbuckled his seat belt. Nick opened the door and helped his hurting friend out of the car. It was obvious that his leg had stiffened up while they were driving to Greg's apartment.

Greg threw an arm around Nick's shoulders and leaned on him. The pair headed up the stairs, feeling exactly how close the other was.

Three flights of stairs later, Nick wondered why Greg didn't live in a building with an elevator. Sanders was a lot heavier then he looked. Nick could also feel that his friend's skin was cold and clammy. Greg was going to get sick if he didn't get out of those wet clothes.

A dog issued a few lethargic barks from inside the apartment. Greg laughed. "You remember Dax, the world's laziest watchdog. I swear I'm the only one he bothers to bark at."

Nick did remember Dax, Greg's big, dopey golden retriever. "You need to unlock the door." He reminded Greg.

"Oh yeah." Sanders awkwardly reached into his pocket and fished out his keys. After he missed the lock twice, Nick took over and rammed the key into the hole and turned it. The pair stumbled into the apartment and closed the door behind them.

The apartment looked about the same as the last time Nick saw it, with the addition of a laptop and stacks of research on the coffee table. The place was basically an organized mess. Stokes had a feeling that if someone tried to clean the place up. Greg would never find anything.

Eying the folders on the coffee table, he said, "I really hope you're not sneaking casefiles home."

Greg laughed, "Do I look like Sara to you? Those are research for my book."

"Right." He remembered Cath saying something about it.

Dax looked up from the couch, wagged his tail a few times, and went back to sleep.

"That's some guard you got."

"He's a watchdog." Greg explained. "If someone were to break in, he'd sit there and watch."

Stokes helped Greg into a surprisingly clean kitchen and got him a glass of water. He then reached into his jacket pocket and grabbed the pills they had gotten at the hospital.

"Take a couple of these. Should make you feel better."

Greg thanked Nick and swallowed them. After a few minutes, they slowly began to take affect and Nick was leading him toward the bedroom.

Sanders found himself panicking. "Wait a second."

"You need to get out of those clothes." Nick said without thinking. He quickly added. "They're soaked."

_Nicky wants to get me out of my clothes! _Greg's heart was pounding. _Yeah, because doesn't want me to freeze. _This was driving him insane. So, he did what he always did in these situations; he tried to laugh it off. "Trying to get me out of my clothes, Nicky?"

Not trusting himself to speak, Stokes just gave an uneasy smile.

Greg hobbled into his bedroom and carefully removed his shirt. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, trying to figure how he was going to take off his pants without falling on his ass or injuring himself further.

"Greg?" Nick called from the kitchen. "You okay in there?"

Greg considered the situation for a moment. Nick knocked on the door when he didn't answer right away. He opened the door. "Need a hand?"

Heat pounding, Greg nodded. "Just keep in mind that it's cold in here."

Stokes smirked. "Riiight."

A few moments later, Greg was wearing nothing but his boxers.

Greg limped over to his bureau and found a pair of sweatpants and an old T-shirt, trying not to seem too self-concise. The pills were starting to make him a little loopy anyway. It was all he could do not to laugh and ask Nick if he like what he saw.

He dressed quickly and turned back to his friend. Trying to break the tension between them, Greg said, "You want to watch the Red Sox game?"

"Sounds like fun." Nick said, hoping that Greg hadn't noticed his reaction to seeing him mostly naked. _Think of something. Anything. Ecklie. _This wasn't helping. _Naked Ecklie, _That did it.

They entered the living room and settled down on the couch. Dax sniffed Nick, who offered him a friendly scratch behind the ear. Greg reached for the remote and put the game on.

"Hey, Dax, could you fetch us a couple of beers?" The dog had been trained to get things out of the refrigerator. Dax wagged his tail and did as requested.

Nick shook his. "Just don't overdo it with those meds." He didn't need his friend doing something stupid.

_**A few hours later**_

Nick shook his head as Jonathan Papalbon continued to dance around the field in his underwear. "Why is he doing that?"

Greg laughed. "We won!"

"I mean why is he in his underwear?"

"Why not?" Greg slurred.

Nick rolled his eyes. Greg was completely plastered.

Greg shifted so that he was closer to Nick. "I'm really glad that you came over, Nicky." He leaned against Nick and grinned at him.

Nick put his arm around Greg smiled at him. "Me too."

"I mean, you're like the best friend ever, and you're totally hot. And…" Greg continued to babble, not thinking about what he was saying.

Nick tried to cover his surprise and almost choked on his own beer. "Shhh…." Greg quieted down.

Just as Nick was trying to tell him how he felt, it was clear that Greg had passed out.

**A/N: I'm feeling evil today! One more part to go. Hope the Sox win tonight. Sox fans should remember our closing pitcher's antics. At least he kept his pant on this time. ;) Please leave a review. Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine **

**Spoilers: All aired episodes. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. In this chapter the story will earn it's M rating, just to let you know. ;) **

**And of course… GO SOX:D **

Nick awoke to hear a loud knock on the door. He opened his eyes and wondered why he was on Greg's couch. The offending noise got louder as he recalled the day's events.

Greg was snuggled up next to him and still sound asleep. Not wanting wake him, Nick, still half asleep, called to whoever was knocking, "Door's open."

The door swung open and Sara walked in. She was momentarily speechless. "I was just dropping off Greg's car, and wanted to check on him."

Greg opened his eyes at the sound of people stuttering at each other while Nick tried to think of a reasonable explanation for the situation. He finally warm and comfortable, despite the fact that his leg was starting to throb again.

He shifted slightly to see whom Nicky was stuttering at. Greg looked up at Sara in surprise. "Hi, Sar." Her confused expression took a second to register. It finally dawned on him that his lying on Nick's lap might seem a bit odd.

"Hi, Greg." Recovering from the shock, Sara smiled at them. "I just came by to drop off your car and check on you, but it seems like Nicky's got the situation under control."

"Uhm…" Greg tried to remember exactly what happened last night.

"And if anybody asks, I didn't see anything," Sara told them. The entire lab didn't need to hear about this.

"Thanks." Nick found his voice.

"Also, you guys are both off until Monday. I'm sure that you can find something to do." She winked at them and was gone.

Greg turned around. He shifted nervously; they both knew what Sara was thinking and Nick hadn't denied anything. "About last night…"

"You were pretty wasted, G." Nick said. "You said a lot of things." He was hoping that Greg wasn't attempting to take them back now.

"I didn't just say them because I was wasted, Nick." Greg tried to find the right words. "What I mean to say is… "

Nick looked back at him and decided Greg was adorable when he was flustered. He returned Greg's shy smile. "It's okay, Greggo. I understand what you're trying to say."

"And you don't you want to you shoot me for it?" Greg was terrified of what Nick, the well-known ladies man, would do to him now that he knew.

"Of course not, G." Nick winked at his friend. "But there is something else I've been wanting to do you for a while…"

Greg was rendered momentarily speechless, but his body's reaction made his feelings clear. Nick smirked at Greg and stroked him through the sweatpants that he was wearing.

"I think I finally found a way to shut you up." In response, his boyfriend of about thirty seconds was kissing him as if his life depended on it.

When they finally broke apart for air, Nick smiled at Greg. "I think you're overdressed." He got no response other then feeling Greg's stiffening cock against his hand.

Nick figured Greg was enjoying himself. He decided to continue.

As he reached inside Greg's pants, the younger man finally found his voice. "Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean, it just seems kind of sudden and I want to know this isn't just a onetime thing and…"

"You talk too much, G." Nick said, "Of course it's not just a one-night stand." He ruffled Greg's hair with his free hand. His other hand was busy doing more exciting things inside Greg's pants. "Now shut up and let me take care of you." Nick removed his hand and pulled off Greg's sweatpants and boxers.

Sanders helpfully lifted his hips off the couch. He began to work at the zipper on Nick's far too tight Levis. "I seem to be at a disadvantage." He freed Nick growing erection the confines of his jeans and grinned at his partner. "That's better." He stroked him and asked, " Now what do you want me to do for you, Nicky?"

Nicky was at a loss for words. After recovering, he told Greg, "Bedroom. Now."

A few minutes later, they were both in bed, completely naked. Nick gently rubbed his hand along Greg's length. He rolled them over so that Greg's back was to him.

Greg gasped when he felt Nick against his ass, begging for entrance. It felt too good to be true. "Look in the nightstand drawer."

Nick did, finding a box of condoms and a bottle of lube. Both were full, suggesting it had been awhile for Greg. He handed Greg the box and opened the bottle. "Are you sure about this, Greg?"

"More sure then I've been about anything in my life." He gasped when he felt something penetrate him.

Nick smiled, knowing that he had found the right spot, as Greg could no longer speak in coherent sentences. "Just relax, and let me take care of you."

"So good…" was the only response that he got. Greg couldn't believe that this was happening, after years of being too terrified to say something. Now, he was happy making up for lost time.

Nick laughed and withdrew his fingers, "Easy, G. I haven't started yet."

His buddy whimpered at him, "Then hurry up, cause I need you."

Hearing Greg beg was making Nick feel that he would explode. "Get a condom."

After a few seconds of fumbling around, Greg rolled the condom on Nick's throbbing cock.

Stokes gently pushed in, not wanting to hurt his lover. He felt like he belonged here with Greg, inside his friend and now lover. He stopped when Greg gasped. "You okay?"

Greg bucked his hips impatiently. "Don't stop." He was all ready adjusting to the intrusion and his body ached for more.

Nick started moving again, the two of them finding a rhythm as they moaned in time. It didn't take long for them to reach a crescendo together, fueled by seven years frustration. They weren't going waste another moment.

The two of them lay in each other's arms afterwards, lost in their own thoughts. Greg was the first one to say something, as usual. "I can't believe that this is real. It feels too good to be real."

Nick laughed. "It defiantly feels real to me. I can't believe we wasted seven years not talking to each other."

Greg shrugged. "Well, you are the rugged, all-American cowboy and I'm…"

"You're perfect, and cute as hell." He paused. "Not to mention always talking about girlfriends."

"You know that I'm full of it, Nicky. I have a reputation to uphold."

Stokes laughed. "Right…" He was interrupted by cell phone ringing on the table.

He picked it up without thinking. "Stokes."

"Nick?" Grissom sounded confused. "This is Greg's phone."

**A/N: sorry that took so long, but I've been busy and my muse is being uncooperative. I think it's on strike with the writers. LOL Anyway, this is done unless you want more. I don't do many sex scenes so I really want to know what you think. The end was meant as a joke but if you want me to continue, at least I have something to work with. Thanks,**

**-Lefty **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: CSI does not belong to me. I really hope you already know that.**

**Spoilers: All aired episodes except Good Bye and Good Luck, (Sara is in here for a brief moment.)**

**A/N: Part five, but could be a separate piece, this part will be at least two chapters, and is loosely based on the early episode where Nick finds Greg reading Sand and Surf when looking for results. Greg tells him 'Surfing is a state of mind.' Can't think of the title, but I'm willing to bet that you guys will remember what I'm talking about. **

"Why are you answering Greg's phone?" Grissom asked. He had been calling to check up on his employee.

Nick tried to come up with a logical explanation. "Because he's sound asleep at the moment. Can I take a message?"

Grissom sighed into the phone. "I was calling to check up on him, and to let him know that Brass tracked down the little girl's family. Apparently the dog he pulled from the car is very special and they wanted to thank him."

"I'll tell him when he wakes up." Nick said. "Anything else?"

Grissom remembered getting an invitation to a confrance in Miami. Greg could use the experiance and there were rumors of a seminar on underwater crime scenes that he knew Sanders would find interesting, and considering the flash floods common to Vegas, it would be a good idea to have at least one CSI capable of working underwater would not be a bad thing.

"Yeah, but I'd rather ask him in person." Grissom would rather tell Greg about himself.

On the other end of the phone, he heard a sleepy voice ask, "Who's that, Nicky?" The voice sounded like its owner was practically on top of Nick.

"Just Grissom. Go back to sleep, Greggo." Nick told him. _Could this get any more awkward? _

Greg settled down and lay on Nick's chest. " 'kay."

There was a long pause from Grissom. He hadn't heard footsteps or a door, so that meant… Gil forced himself to stop thinking about why they were sleeping in the same bed and said good-bye. He really didn't want to know what they were doing.

Nick hung up the phone and put it back on the nightstand. "I think Grissom heard you,"

"So?" Greg shrugged. "It's not like he's going to tell the entire world."

"Good point," Nick pulled Greg closer. "He said that there is some thing he wants to ask you."

Greg shut his eyes. "Grissom can wait."

"He also mentioned that the little girl's family wanted to thank you."

"Well, that's nice." Greg yawned. "But I'm sure they won't mind waiting for a few more hours." He was too sleepy and the pain meds that he had taken earlier were starting to wear off. He was lying comfortably in Nick's arms and didn't want to leave just yet.

"We should still swing by the lab later." Nick wasn't ready to get up just yet, either. He was soon lulled back to sleep while listening to Greg's snoring.

_**Later**_

Greg sleepily opened one eye. A quick glance at the alarm clock told him he and Nick had slept far later then they intended.

"Hey, Nicky." Nick stirred, but didn't open his eyes. "Nick." Greg continued, a little louder this time.

Stokes muttered something that sounded like, "Five more minutes,"

Greg frowned and shook the Texan awake. "As much fun as it is lying in your arms, we need to get out of bed now. Well, more like an hour ago but that won't happen unless you've got a time machine in your car…"

Nick opened his eyes and realized they should have been up two hours ago. "Yeah, we really should get up now."

He helped Greg out of bed and went to find his clothes while Sanders took another dose of painkillers and returned Grissom's phone call.

"Hey, boss. You called me earlier,"

Gil nodded. "I called earlier to make sure that you were okay, but Nick seems to be taking care of you."

Greg could almost picture his boss' smirk. "Yeah, but I really don't think you want to hear about it."

"You think correctly. I really don't want to know what goes on behind closed doors, but it better not interfere on the job."

"Duly noted. Nick said you wanted to ask me something."

"I do. How would you and Nick like a free trip to Miami?" Grissom knew how to get Greg's attention.

"What's the catch?" You didn't have to be a CSI to know that there was always a catch.

"It's for a confrance. I've presenting a paper their and thought you and Nicky might learn something."

"Or at least get some surfing in. Sounds like fun."

"I'll give you guys the details when you come back in for work."

**A/n: In the few chapters, Greg is going to teach Nicky something, Nick will meet an old family friend, and both will make some new ones and get caught playing hooky. LOL It should be fun. This just kind of a transition but tons of fun soon. Please read and Review. Thanks again,**

**Lefty**


End file.
